


Better Late Than Never

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin100, Drabble, Gen, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's "Lupin is cranky" challenge in 2005.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's "Lupin is cranky" challenge in 2005.

_He was late. He was never late. Why was he late? Oh, come along, come along. What’s keeping him?_

Lupin paced up and down his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, anxiously checking the time every few minutes. The full moon was in a few hours; he should have taken the Wolfsbane already. He kicked the end of his bed in frustration, and then agitatedly rubbed his injured foot.

Glancing up he saw Snape holding a steaming goblet, sneering. Lupin grabbed the potion and downed it in one fast gulp.

“You took your flaming time!” he snapped at the astonished Potions Master.  



End file.
